


The Little Legionnaire

by Cannkat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Does not follow along with BOO, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Canonical Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannkat/pseuds/Cannkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Jason Grace was a different legionnaire. Mainly because everyone in the legion was at least eight times his age.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Legionnaire

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on FanFiction.net first. I have more stories on there.

** 2 Years Old **

Jason Grace was a different legionnaire. Mainly because the youngest in the legion where eight times his age. Miranda, a legacy that parents had died, stood for him, saying he reminded her of her younger sister, who was to join the legion when she turned seven. That’s the youngest that they are normally allowed in the legion. Jason Grace was a special one, that’s for sure. No one knew his godly parent, all they knew is that he was powerful, powerful enough that Lupa escorted him to camp herself. Jason Grace and Miranda’s younger sister, Gwendolyn, became great friends, even though Gwen was two or three years older than him. They would disappear for hours, or even days, at a time. Jason Grace used a dagger mostly, using it as a sword, since all of the swords in the armory were way too big for him.

** 3 years old **

Jason Grace went on his first quest, a rite of passage for legionnaires. He went with Miranda, who had become like a big sister to him. Miranda had become praetor. Jason came back after a month, alone. Miranda was dead. Jason got his tattoo and reacted better than sixteen year olds getting one. Actually, he didn’t react at all. He just stood there. The poor kid had just lost the person who had practically became his big sister. Gwen was devastated, although she kept on telling Jason that it wasn’t his fault, which the kid didn’t believe.

** 4 years old **

Jason Grace had nightmares almost every night. Pretty soon, he would sleep in Miranda’s old bed, since the two praetors were dating and preferred to sleep together. Gwen would join him sometimes. The new female praetor, a daughter of Venus, who had charmspoke the legionnaires into voting for her, never changed Miranda’s bed. Jason started asking when his birthday was, whenever he would see someone celebrating their birthday. No one wanted to let him down, but the only answer he got was that they didn’t know. He got to play in his first war games, the fifth cohort won.

** 5 years old **

Jason Grace went on his second quest this year. It was Gwen’s quest to enter the legion. The nightmares had stopped coming every night, but whenever they did, Jason’s screams could be heard all across camp. Their quest went well, it took a month. Jason got claimed as a son of Jupiter. Now he wasn’t seen as the little kid that had to join the legion, he was seen as the little kid that had to be strong and be a leader. Even though most of the legionnaires were 3, 4, or even 5 times his age, they looked up to him as a leader, even though the kid was only five. He was strong, but instead of crying when he fell down, he was expected to get up and keep on going without making a sound. Sure he was a legionnaire, but he still was a little kid, a little kid that had had his childhood snatched away from him at two years old.

** 6 years old **

Jason Grace got voted as a centurion this year. He had four years of experience, but he still was a little kid. He went on quite a few quests with Gwen, mainly going out to kill a few monsters. The fifth cohort won every war games that happened, because Jason would get the banners and fly out of the fortress. He had tons of medals, too many to have on at all times.

** 7 years old **

Jason Grace was seven, most seven year olds would be learning how to add and subtract, not how to kill things. He made friends with a new kid that had arrived at Camp Jupiter. That kid was Dakota. Dakota and Gwen would play pranks on people, but even though you could tell Jason wanted to join in, he couldn’t. Jason got a cold, a small one, but one that most seven year olds would stay at home from. He was still expected to lead the fifth cohort.

** 8 years old **

Jason Grace was offered to become praetor, but he refused. The kid was only eight, normally people would be 21 before they got offered to become praetor. Everyone asked him why he refused and his answer was ‘I don’t want to be in charge.’ Everyone disagreed, saying that he was unworthy and a disgrace, just because he didn’t want to be praetor. The kid was only eight after all.

** 9 years old **

The monster attacks started. Some thought it was because Jason was powerful, but others knew that it was because the borders were weakening. That’s when the guard duty started. The attacks occurred often, at least one a week. A new kid came to the camp, an eleven year old ‘descendant’ of Apollo. He was training to become augur. He was friends with Jason, Gwen, and Dakota for a little while, until their quest. Jason and Gwen came back, really beat up, while he was perfectly fine. They stayed away from him, even when they were around him, they would get into a really big argument, luckily never escalating into a fight.

** 10 years old **

Jason Grace became stronger, on the outside, even though he wanted to just curl up in a ball and start crying. More and more people betrayed the camp.

** 11 years old **

The camp barely had 700 people left. More and more people left.

** 12 years old **

The camp barely had 600 people left now. Some died, some retired, and some joined the Titans.

** 13 years old **

It was rare for there to be a bed open in the infirmary, they were running out of ambrosia and nectar.

** 14 years old **

The camp was being attacked almost all the time, there were only 300 people left.

** 15 years old **

Jason Grace became praetor. He defeated Krios and toppled Saturn’s throne. There were only 150 people left. Then he disappeared. He was found to be at the Greek camp, Juno having switched Percy Jackson and him. They left to go to the ancient lands and fight the Giants and stop Gaea from waking.

** 16 years old **

Jason Grace is dead, he died in the Giant War. Miranda was found in Greece, being held captive by the Giants. The prophecy line, ‘ _to storm or fire, the world must fall_ ’ meant that storm or fire would die.


End file.
